


【Neil / The Protagonist】Fight so dirty

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: Alpha! 年經尼爾 x Omega! 未來主角Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Fight so dirty

尼爾只能透過聽覺與嗅覺確認房間內另一個人的存在，他感受到熱度隔著布料擦過他被Omega費洛蒙熏得發硬的部位，青年從喉頭悶哼出聲。

「長官。」他艱難地開口，嘗試扭動胯部追隨對方的碰觸，但捆在他腿上與腰間的束帶很好地起到它該發揮的作用，失去撫慰讓被引發易感期的年輕Alpha燥動不安。

「藥劑可以是你的朋友，也能在你需要時背叛。」男人指尖滑過年輕人的腿部，聲音繞過尼爾的背後。「我們不能只仰賴這幾瓶小罐子來對抗自己的天性。」話語的源頭又回到Alpha面前。

尼爾的呼吸越發急促，他的理智渴望更清冷苦澀的屬於聲音主人的氣味，然而空氣中只被未知Omega的麝香充滿，他的長官將自己隱藏得跟他扣在領口下的腺體一樣嚴實。

年輕Alpah在內心咒罵自己的本能，生理違心對著其他人的香味發情，好像被迫在發誓至死不渝的愛人面前宣告自己的不忠。他忍不住唔咽。

「⋯⋯長官。」

「刑求的方式可不只有痛覺。」男人的手掌按上他的胸口，無法預料的貼近送來青年期待已久的費洛蒙，他倒抽一口氣，呼吸進鼻腔的氣息沖淡那些甜膩，卻讓尼爾更加失控。

「尼爾，你得學會忍耐。」男人抽離自己，重新回到安全距離。尼爾單單坐著都彷彿自己遭到火烤又被壓進水桶。「想些能讓你冷靜下來的事情能幫助你恢復理智。」

_**冷靜？** _

尼爾下唇咬得死緊，他現在滿腦只有撕開面前這位直屬長官的襯衫狠狠貫穿他的念頭。

青年在面罩中閉眼，儘管這有些多此一舉。聽從指示開始想像他整理過的各種屍體報告，與他交付任務書給男人時，對方掃過紙本的眼神。

_哦，他不該想這個。_

Alpha感覺自己又硬了一個層次。

「尼爾，你不專心。」他的上司覺察他的恍神，責備地提醒。

「這很難，長官。」他為自己辯解，和暗戀對象在黑暗中獨處一室，他很難放空思緒。

「所有Alpha在犯錯前都是這麼說的。」男人回答。青年甚至能想像對方半垂眼的俾倪。他明白不該繼續從記憶中重疊那些畫面，以免對方更加深對他的誤會。

他的情緒只為男人挑動，卻只能把這些想法吞回腹中。

「這不公平。」尼爾感到委屈。

「是的，當你發現自己是Omega的時候，你也會需要這句話的。」他的上司沒有意會到年輕人真正想抱怨的事。「性別從來不該是搞砸任何事的藉口。」

「我不是指這個。」尼爾無意在性別辯論上多做文章。他同意上司說的任何話，只是這些道理少計算了愛情的不穩定性，通常會成為影響所有計劃的變數。

如果今天執行這項訓練的人是艾佛斯或惠勒，他敢保證自己現在不會這麼狼狽，甚至能以最高標準達到要求。分心思考確實幫助尼爾緩和住他的衝動，感謝剛才想像其他人參與教程的自己。

男人在尼爾出神時悄聲移動到他身後，是時候進行下一階段。縱使這個行動壓根沒寫在步驟裡頭。

尼爾在感受到男人的手指從領口滑進胸膛時被拉回思緒，他打了個冷顫。

「等、等等。」青年嚥下口水，男人跟著他上下移動的喉結將手移回他的脖頸。

「我記得這不在章程——」是的他偷看過今天的訓練流程了，甚至為了這天的到來期待不已，雖然過程比他想像得還折磨。但男人沒有理會質疑，只是抬高他的下巴。

尼爾猝不及防迎來對方的一個親吻，困在褲襠的性器滲出前液，Alpha為自己的耐性挫敗不已。

尼爾被動地接受長官的私人指導，已經注射抑制劑Omega幾乎沒有太多氣味，但足夠破壞Alpha的精神，他仰頭咬著男人的嘴唇，如沙漠旅者終於行到綠洲，發了瘋地將所有液體嚐進自己的味蕾。

男人退開這個深吻的時候，尼爾發出可惜的輕嘆。

「這是訓練，尼爾。」男人先打破規則，卻不允許尼爾得寸進尺。

「但你也被吻硬了，不是嗎？」被獎賞的青年知道對方滿意他的表現，即便他的手還被捆著，也不妨礙他用嘴調情，「長官。」

尼爾不用摘下眼罩也能看到對方不認同的表情，他笑了起來。

這個笑容在對方坐上自己後沒能維持多久。 _老天，他的長官是真的擅長糖與鞭子_ 。重量擠壓在不斷抗議想獲得自由的下體，對方的微勃抵在青年的腹部，溫熱加快尼爾的血液流動。

「我不介意看你把自己搞得一團糟。」男人很滿意身下人的反應。

「這是我聽過你所說過的話之中，最下流的一句。」尼爾對變質的訓練同樣享受，「如果這是懲罰，我以後可得搞砸所有任務才行。」如果不是手還被綁著，他現在就想箝住男人的腰，把他更壓近自己。

「你可以試試。」男人的食指與拇指按摩過尼爾的耳廓，捧著他的臉在鼻尖前停下。尼爾主動湊前繼續剛才的吻，探進Omega的口腔。金髮青年獨有的酒質香氣透過舌頭纏上男人的。

年長的長官扣住他的後腦勺吻得比剛才更加熱情，相貼的胸口同步兩人急促的心跳，在親吻的途中互相輾壓彼此。

尼爾的四肢和腰在他不自覺的掙扎被勒得發紅，汗水佈滿他的全身，淺藍的襯衫全是水痕，看起來比面前的Omega還濕。男人在吻中輕笑，抹去他額間和瀏海潮熱的水氣。

「你是明知我喜歡你還故意指導我這個訓練──」尼爾在他溫情的手掌中輕蹭，「──還是其他學員也有這份幸運？」Alpha的佔有慾開始作祟，他咬上男人的手指，像小狗打鬧。

坐在他身上的人沒有對這個提問給予回應，男人起身的空虛讓青年以為自己踰矩的問題造成對方不快，而接下來年長Omega的舉動很快就讓尼爾沒心思繼續追問答案。

男人分開他的大腿跪在中間，尼爾蜷起腹部，束在腰上的皮帶緊得難受，一想到對方要做的事，Alpha的腦袋就開始發暈。

「拜託，至少拿掉眼罩。」尼爾拜託。他不想錯過這一幕。

他的上司沒有理會他的懇求，金屬皮扣和拉鍊解開的聲音在被剝奪視覺的情況下格外清晰。尼爾抿起嘴唇，胸膛挺起的頻率比接吻時還要多，他開始痛恨這些束具了。

好吧，他得同意男人不像他以為的，確實還在遵守那該死的規則。

鼻息吐在性器旁的濕熱幾乎逼瘋年輕的Alpha，他的身體在男人每一根手指碰上柱體的觸感下止不住地發顫。

「 **操** 。」他不是故意罵出髒話，但此時此刻沒有任何一句單詞足夠表達他的情緒。「長官。」尼爾意識到自己也許不該亡羊補牢加上敬稱，這讓整句話變得更加怪異。

「很高興這句話能逗笑你。」青年很樂意引起男人怪異的幽默感，要不是對方的嘴近到因為笑而吐出的氣息都能挑起他的神經，也不會說得如此冷淡。

年長Omega並不急著讓尼爾舒服，手指圈在他的陰莖上，搓揉的力道輕而緩慢。青年現在寧願逆行回到十分鐘前，坐在椅子上把自己的頭塞進剛才的Omega麝香池裡。

「如果我剛才說錯或做錯了什麼，我道歉。」尼爾為自己沒有犯的錯賠罪，他只想要男人給他一個痛快。

「你打算也這麼對刑求你的敵人投降嗎？」男人的聲音回到談話，抬起頭看著對方蒙在黑布下的眼睛加重套弄的速度。

「錯誤判斷，尼爾。」他的嘴無預警含進他的陰莖，年輕Alpha臣服在上司的口裡，指甲死死地嵌進掌心，發出破碎的呻吟。

「你不該在我做錯的時候給我獎勵。」尼爾粗喘著大氣，反過來糾正對方教導的失職。

「⋯⋯誰說這是獎勵了。」年長的Omega在一個深喉後鬆開，被前端撐開的喉嚨讓他的聲音聽起來沙啞。尼爾的堅硬被可憐地留在冷空氣中。

男人伸手摘下青年的眼罩，房中唯一的檯燈光源在長期被黑暗遮蔽下的瞳孔中顯得特別刺眼。青年瞇了幾眼，才看清他長官的輪廓。

男人用那條纏在自己眼睛上的布條當著他的面擦去嘴邊的唾液。

「我得去開會了。」長官扔下那條黑布，理好自己的服儀。不知何時已經處理好自己的硬挺。Omega冷靜的速度比Alpha還迅速，男人關掉檯燈，在門禁鎖上輸入密碼。

「一小時後，你得學會平靜自己的性慾，尼爾。」他的臉背著光，但尼爾肯定自己看到一個笑容。

自動門毫無憐憫地關上，電子鎖的聲音切斷尼爾與外界的最後聯繫，就算沒有眼罩，他的世界仍重新回到一片黑。

-

「你會不會對他太嚴厲了。」艾佛斯握著報告時隱約從男人身上嗅到尼爾的氣味，宣示地盤式地裹在男人身上，對同是Alpha的自己來說簡直滿是挑釁意味。

「我以為你之前說的是我太過寵他。」他翻過手中的文件，眼連一下都沒抬。

艾佛斯重新認知眼前的人確實是他所認識的Omega之中，最冷酷的那個。順便在心中默默同情尼爾。

「如果他想成為我的伴侶，就得證明自己的能耐。」Omega說，把紙疊放回桌上。「我不需要一個隨處發情的Alpha干擾任務的執行。」

「呃，你想讓他成為你的伴侶？」艾佛斯沒漏掉長官話中藏著的訊息，儘管他說得像是例行事項。

「⋯⋯沒有。」男人愣了一下，欲蓋彌彰。

「嗯哼。」艾佛斯識相地沒有追問。敷衍的應答讓長官的表情變得侷促。

「這些計劃沒有問題，你可以去準備了。」他咳了兩聲把對方打發。

「尼爾那小子喜歡你，對自己喜歡的人發情，是很正常的。」艾佛斯走去門口，不忘替Alpha說話。

「你可以走了。」男人扁起嘴，又下了一次逐客令。

「他不對你起反應的時候你才要擔心。」艾佛斯在門完全闔上之前躲在門後補充。

「艾佛斯！」

門在喝斥之間關上，阻隔上司的惱羞成怒。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 中段Kiss Scene請參考著衣版的：https://twitter.com/tenet_200826/status/1315293064823406594?s=21
> 
> 艾佛斯：他不對你起反應的時候只可能是不舉或是出軌。  
> 艾佛斯：按照我對他的理解，前者的機率是99%  
> 尼爾：不要隨便把人不舉
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：5 Seconds of Summer - Teeth 
> 
> Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold  
> Can't look away, can't look away  
> Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah  
> Every little lie gives me butterflies  
> Something in the way you're looking through my eyes  
> Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive


End file.
